


A Mother's Choice

by mergatrude



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, career choices, mothers and sons, unfortunate family trends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: Finding herself with child determined her course.





	A Mother's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> Set after _At World's End_. Thank you so much to China Shop for encouragement and beta and everything else.

Elizabeth considered staying in the Caribbean; Jamaica had been her home longer than England. She thought about Singapore and donning the mantle of Pirate Lord of the South China Seas, but although she was her father's daughter, it was not her temperament to govern. 

Finding herself with child determined her course, and she sailed back to England with the Letter of Marque in hand and hope for winning back some respectability, not for herself, but that her child might have a future where piracy was not the only option.

She had reckoned without the Turner men and their cursed fathers.


End file.
